srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Milestone combat contest
This is a finished event. It is no longer available. You can check the associated old forum thread Development On January 2, 2007, the GM posted an announcement declaring this contest. The GM selected a number (5,000,000) in advance, representing a certain amounts of combats having been fought in all of Sryth since its origin. The number was originally unknown to players. Then a race started to be the one who would fight the milestone combat. Judging for how quickly the event was over (less than a day) the then-current number was already close to the milestone. Soon after the original announcement, the prizes were expanded to include people who fought at least 100 battles between the original announcement and the milestone. Players could win up to three prizes (two Silver packs for guessing the number and having fought more than 100 combats, plus either the Platinum or Gold for fighting one of the last combats) for a total amount of 8-40 AT, plus 5,000-35,000 gold and 2,048-12,288 General XP Soon after that, January 3 6:26 PM ET, player and forum member Maghnosious (with his character Azars) fought the Milestone Battle (5,000,000), won the Platinum Booster Pack and ended the event. He selected the as his Grand Prize, so that is the only item we have complete information about. The last combats were marked by global announcements, like "approaches", then "draws near" then "within sight" then "only a breath away"... Announcements Original The original announcement has been lost, but we still have Listed here are the contest prizes for the Milestone Combat Contest. ;The Grand Prize The member whose character fights the milestone combat will be able to choose one of the following prizes for one of his or her characters: * Sword of Ancient Wrath * Earthshake Hammer * Talon-Tipped Staff * Axe of Eclipse * Spear of Ruin * Venemous Dagger * A Full Suit of Unmatched Plate Armour * Gauntlets of Destruction * Helm of Illusion * Gatekeeper's Medallion * Ring of Elemental Might * Tome of Three Skulls * Bow of Breylgor In addition to choosing one of the items listed above for one of his or her characters, the grand prize winner will also receive a "Platinum Boost Pack" for the character of his or her choice. ;The Runners-Up The ten members who fight the combats immediately prior to the milestone combat will each receive a Gold Boost Pack for the character of his or her choice. ;Guess The Milestone Combat Number Winners All members who correctly guess the milestone combat number will each receive a Silver Boost Pack for the character of his or her choice. ;Boost Packs Boost Packs give characters a generous bonus of Gold, Experience, and Adventurer Tokens. There are three levels of Boost Packs: Silver, Gold, and Platinum. The following table displays the size of the bonuses related to each level of Boost Pack. Expansion ;Contest Prize Update If you engage in at least 100 combats (starting yesterday, 1/2) through the end of the contest (whenever the milestone number is reached) you will earn a Silver Boost Pack for a character of your choice, in addition to any other prizes you might win. Completion At 6:26 PM ET, the mighty Azars (character name) bravely engaged a pair of Greater Witherers and brought down the fearsome undead duo in 7 rounds time with the help of his trusty Hale Blade. This stalwart adventurer also succeeded in fighting the 5,000,000th combat that's been fought on Sryth! Well done Azars! Prizes are going to be made available tomorrow (1/4) for all contest winners. Once the list of winners has been finalized, you will be notified on your member screen if you've won a prize. Thanks to everyone who helped the game reach this milestone. Your continued support is very much appreciated! Prizes ;Sword of Ancient Wrath 1-Handed Longsword +22 MR, +4 Might, +4 Body Special: Destructive Wrath ;Earthshake Hammer 2-Handed Hammer +24 MR, +1 Might, +1 Spirit Special: Oblitering Smash ;Talon-Tipped Staff 2-Handed Staff +20 MR, +4 Spirit, +2 Aura +30 MR total vs. dragons Special: Dragonfire ;Axe of Eclipse 1-Handed Axe +20 MR, +2 Agility, +2 Spirit, +1 Luck Special: Breath of Midnight ;Spear of Ruin 1-Handed Spear + 20 MR, +3 Spirit, +3 Mind Special: Withering ;Venemous Dagger 1-Handed Dagger +18 MR, +8 Agility, +8 Luck +3 SP Special: Venom ;Full Suit of Unmatched Plate Armour * Unmatched Plate Breastplate * Unmatched Plate Helm * Unmatched Plate Sleeves * Unmatched Plate Greaves * Unmatched Plate Boots * Unmatched Plate Belt * Unmatched Plate Gauntlets ;Gauntlets of Destruction Armour - Hands +4 MR +4 SP Special: Grants the power of Destruction at a level of 50. If you already have Destruction it gives you 64,000 XP in Destruction. If your character does not meet the stat requirements for magical ability it raises your base attributes to the minimal level required. '''Note: This item was fully qualified some time afterwards, as ;Helm of Illusion Armour - Head +2 MR +5 SP Special: Grants the power of Illusion at a level of 50. If you already have Illusion it gives you 64,000 XP in Illusion. If your character does not meet the stat requirements for magical ability it raises your base attributes to the minimal level required. ;Gatekeeper's Medallion Armour - Neck +1 MR +6 SP Special: Grants the power of Gating at a level of 50. If you already have Gating it gives you 64,000 XP in Gating. If your character does not meet the stat requirements for magical ability it raises your base attributes to the minimal level required. ;Ring of Elemental Might Armour - Ring +2 MR +4 SP Special: Grants the power of Elementalism at a level of 50. If you already have Elementalism it gives you 64,000 XP in Elementalism. If your character does not meet the stat requirements for magical ability it raises your base attributes to the minimal level required. ;Tome of Three Skulls (a book) Special: Grants the power of Necromancy at a level of 50. If you already have Necromancy it gives you 64,000 XP in Necromancy. If your character does not meet the stat requirements for magical ability it raises your base attributes to the minimal level required. ;Bow of Breylgor Weapon - Bow Special: Improves archery chance for success Special: Grants the skill of Archery at a level of 50. If you already have Archery it gives you 32,000 XP in Archery. Category:Limited-time events